


Family II

by MathConcepts



Series: Elrond Drabbles [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Start of a new family, Trip down memory lane for Maedhros, rsd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathConcepts/pseuds/MathConcepts
Summary: Maedhros wants to show mercy to the orphaned Elrond and Elros. Maglor objects.





	Family II

"Kano, _get out of the way_." Maedhros said, his voice even and calm, too, too calm, and cold, cold as ice.

 But Maglor didn't move. He could not move.  


Steel rang as Maedhros unsheathed his sword, and Maglor's silver eyes widened, the blood-darkened metal a lash across them.  


"Maitimo, you _cannot_."   
  
  
"Do not tell me, what I can and cannot do." Maedhros hissed, advancing on his brother, sword held aloft. "Now, get out of the way."  


 Maglor's sword, his knives, were all scattered, none within reach, but he still had his body. Maglor flung himself to the ground, over the small, shivering bodies at his feet.  


"If you slay them, you will first have to slay _me_." Maglor said, his hands clutching the children to his breast.  
  
  
Maedhros's grip tightened on this hilt of his sword, eyes fastened upon the kneeling figure of Maglor.

 

"Stop this foolishness, brother." Maedhros entreated in soft tones, though his eyes remained hard. "This is the most merciful way for them." And it was. He had already murdered the kin of these two babes, why should he not now grant death to them, and free them from what awaited them? 

 

Maglor's eyes blazed with sudden fury.

 

"Damn mercy, I care not for _mercy!_ " Maglor snarled, beautiful voice warped by hideous anger, a scream-note so intense Maedhros stepped back, seeing for a moment in the dying light of the day, a reflection of a foul face.

 

The apparition vanished as soon as it had come, leaving only the drawn and bloodied face of Maglor in its stead.

 

"If you wish to have mercy, have mercy upon _me_ , brother." Maglor whispered, words so faint Maedhros barely caught them. Upon his breast, the children began softly crying, thin hiccuping wails, that without warning, were joined by a melodic sob.

  
Maglor clutched the children even tighter, attempting to halt their crying, even while he still wept. A stream of words fell from his lips between his sobs, carried on his lovely voice, set to a tune of sorrow.

  
The scene of his brother, kneeling, with two children resting against him was a familiar one to Maedhros, and even more familiar still, was the song Maglor sang.

 

A lullaby, from ages long gone, a song that a mother with red hair once sang, to two children such as the ones he held...  
  
  
  
The sword fell from Maedhros's hand, to be cradled in the mud before Maglor, a spill of memories flooding his mind.  
  
  
  
" _Ambarussa..._ " Maedhros said, his tones unstable and hushed.   

 

Maglor raised his head, the trails of his tears silver in the dying light, like gleaming veins of mithril ran through his face.

  
  
" _Peredhel._ " he corrected. "Elros, and Elrond."

 

_Elros.  
_

 

_Elrond..._

**Author's Note:**

> Read 'em and weep, and leave feedback. Please.


End file.
